


Perdidos entre pesadillas

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revisión del DLC de Resident Evil 5 "Lost in Nightmares" desde el punto de vista de Chris. Chris y Jill han recibido una información muy preciada sobre la localización de Spencer y ésta les ha llevado a una mansión llena de misterios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Era una noche oscura y fría. Como cada noche desde aquel día. Parecía que los elementos se ponían de acuerdo cada vez que Chris tenía que ocuparse de una misión relacionada con Umbrella. Y aquella no era una excepción, pensó mirando el cielo surcado de estrellas mientras a su espalda su compañera manipulaba la cerradura de la entrada. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo: una mansión abandonada en mitad de la nada, una puerta enorme que les invitaba a entrar y ni un sólo guardia en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sospechoso. Jill se había reído de sus miedos y le había dicho que aquella podía ser la oportunidad definitiva para acabar con todo. A Chris también le habría gustado que así fuera, acabar de una vez con todos los quebraderos de cabeza que Umbrella y su daños colaterales les daban y liberarse de su peso, incluso se permitió fantasear con la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriese, pero el agente estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que sus corazonadas no fallasen y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción y lo sabía, allí había gato encerrado.

 

El sonido de la cerradura al saltar le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se giró para mirar a Jill. Ésta se pasaba la mano por la frente para limpiar las pocas gotas de sudor que pudiese tener y guardó las ganzúas en la bolsa. Chris se acercó a ella:

 

—No has perdido tu toque —dijo el hombre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

 

Jill le devolvió una sonrisilla pícara cargada de significado para los dos agentes y sujetó la puerta entreabierta:

 

—Los caballeros primero —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

 

Los dos agentes entraron por la puerta con sendas armas preparadas para cualquier eventualidad que pudiesen encontrar. En ese mismo momento, la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara a Chris. Habían pasado muchos años, había visitado muchos sitios, conocido a mucha gente y hecho infinidad de cosas, pero aquel hall infernal nunca se borraría de su mente, pues fue el final de su vida tal y como la conocía. Aunque, para qué negarlo, nunca pensó que fuera a ver una reproducción tal fiel o, al menos, tan parecida como aquella: la misma escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba, la misma distribución del espacio, las mismas puertas a los lados... lo único que variaba en el cuadro eran las horribles manchas de sangre y el olor a muerte que impregnaba el lugar. Sabía que su corazonada no había sido en vano.

 

Jill se acercaba a la escalinata con la pistola en alto con la intención de observar mejor la escena luciendo el mismo gesto de desconcierto que el propio Chris y éste ni tuvo que preguntar el porqué. Seguía de cerca a su compañera mirando con detenimiento la sangre y los cadáveres de los hombres que habían pertenecido al cuerpo de seguridad de Spencer. Habían sido asesinados de un modo “poco convencional”, lo cual ya daba a Chris una idea del calvario que aquellos hombres habían sufrido antes de exhalar su último aliento. Jill subía por la escalera para examinar más de cerca el cuerpo de un hombre que se encontraba tendido el la parte superior cuando un rayo iluminó el cielo trayendo consigo la caída de otro cuerpo desde el piso de arriba. Aquel pobre hombre debía de haber muerto en una posición precaria y al subir Jill había caído por su propio peso y rodado hasta llegar al suelo. Pobre infeliz. Chris se acercó a su compañera, le hizo un gesto y sacó la radio con la intención de comunicar a sus superiores lo que había pasado:

 

—Águila A a Nido, repito, Águila A a Nido, hemos encontrado los cadáveres de los guardaespaldas de Spencer. Parece que han sido asesinados de un modo brutal. Cambio.

 

—Nido a Águila A, recibido, continúen con la misión y estén alerta. Corto.

Chris puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. Tampoco iba a esperar que les dijeran que volvieran a casa, tenían que seguir con la misión pasara lo que pasara. Miró hacia la pasarela del piso superior y comprobó que allí había más cadáveres, más sangre y su parte favorita: puertas que cerraban los lados de la pasarela.

 

— _Cómo me gusta que sean fieles a la tradición_ —pensó mientras los dos agentes subían por la escalera al piso superior.

 

Jill agarró el picaporte de una de aquellas puertas enrejadas y tiró. Nada. La chica se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—Está bien, quédate aquí mientras voy abajo. Conociendo a Spencer seguro que en esta sala habrá algún mecanismo para abrirlas. ¿Quién sabe? Una palanca, un interruptor, un simón, un puzle de cuadros, ya sabes, esas cosas que le gustan al viejo Oz.

 

Jill meneó la cabeza mientras se reía e hizo amago de tirarle la pistola a la cabeza. Chris bajó sonriendo y pensando que había subido cinco puntos, por lo menos, en la valoración de Jill. Si la apretaba un poco más ese día quién sabía cómo podían acabar. Las misiones cansan y uno necesita apoyo moral. Y para eso estaba el tío Chris y su carisma innato.

 

El olor que desprendía el hall se coló en su nariz y le hizo volver a la realidad. Allí estaba siempre Umbrella, metiéndose en su vida, reclamando su atención y retándolo una vez más. Pero él ya era perro viejo. Cuando hacía un mes había llegado aquella información a la central, casi no se lo había creído. Por fin sabían dónde se encontraba Ozwell E. Spencer, la cabeza de Umbrella Inc. en la sombra. Su nueva guarida era una mansión solitaria en un paraje de acantilados en Europa. Parecía bastante extraño que, después tantos años de búsquedas infructuosas, de la noche a la mañana recibieran una información tan exhaustiva sobre el paradero de Spencer. Pero los dos agentes no podían permitirse el lujo de recular sólo por una sospecha menor, tenían que ir a por todas y poner fin a aquel jueguecito macabro. Sólo ellos podían hacerlo y los dos eran plenamente conscientes.

 

¿Quién iba a pensar que la cosa se iba a torcer tanto? Bueno, realmente cualquiera se lo habría olido. Las misiones que tenían de por medio a Umbrella siempre te daban la patada. Y ésta no iba ser menos. Pero al menos tenían experiencia en patadas y aquello les daba ventaja. Chris se jugaba lo que fuese a que el interruptor de las puertas estaba en aquella sala y a la vista, su intuición no le solía fallar, y la parte trasera de las escaleras tenía todas las papeletas para albergar el dispositivo. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un rodeo a la sala y bajo los escalones que se encontraban en la trasera de la escalera. Era un pequeño pasillo que bordeaba la sala y que tenía a un lado otra puerta enrejada y al otro el famoso interruptor. Chris se apuntó la victoria y lo pulsó. Oyó la voz de Jill desde el piso de arriba diciéndole que ya estaban abiertas. El agente notó en la nuca una ráfaga de aire que lo obligó a girarse y prestarle atención a la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas. Era como las de arriba, algo más oxidada y pesada, pero también tenía rejas y se abría con un tipo de mecanismo que tenía al lado en la pared. Al otro lado estaba muy oscuro, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, Chris pudo discernir entre las sombras un largo pasillo de piedra que, por la ráfaga que le había rozado antes, daba al exterior de alguna forma.

 

— _Ya tendremos tiempo de ocuparnos de esto más tarde_ —pensó mientras volvía presto al lado de Jill.

 

Ella ya había abierto una de las puertas y se dedicaba a rebuscar en los bolsillos de los hombres que yacían en el suelo.

 

—Pero bueno, ¿ahora te dedicas a saquear cadáveres?

 

—Tú lo has dicho: son cadáveres. No van a necesitar la munición y nosotros probablemente sí —dijo mientras le lanzaba un cartucho para la pistola. —Lo que les ha atacado no era precisamente un cachorrito juguetón, así que déjate de moralidades.

 

_—Ahora la bromista es ella_ —pensó el joven guardando la munición en su bolsa —Ya de paso mira a ver si llevan el reloj y la cartera encima y nos sacamos un plus.

 

—Muy gracioso —Jill le golpeó en el pecho con un spray de primeros auxilios y se levantó para examinar el otro lado del pasillo.

 

Al final del pasillo se encontraba otra puerta a la que no podían acceder porque a mitad de camino había un agujero de unos dos metros y medio de largo que se notaba había sido hecho por una fuerza descomunal. Los dos agentes trataron de buscar alguna forma alternativa de pasar por allí. Finalmente desistieron, pues parecía que la única vía era aquel pasillo destruido.

 

—Tengo una idea —dijo de pronto Jill —ayúdame a saltar.

 

—¿En qué estás pensando? Es un espacio enorme, Jill.

 

—No te preocupes, soy más ligera y ágil, lo sortearé sin problemas. A fin de cuentas, hay una diferencia de cincuenta kilos entre tú y yo.

 

—Pero son cincuenta kilos de puro músculo.

 

—Lo que tú digas. —Chris colocó las manos para hacer de apoyo a los pies de Jill y ésta saltó aprovechando el impulso del joven, llegando al otro extremo sana y salva. —Chris, voy a intentar abrir la puerta desde este lado, espérame abajo.

 

—Ah, ¿pero estaba cerrada? —dijo pensando en la puerta que se encontraba a mano izquierda desde la entrada.

 

—Sí, querido, y bien cerrada. Lo he comprobado mientras mirabas embobado a ese pobre hombre del hall. —le replicó la joven desde el pinganillo en el interior de la sala a la que daba la nueva puerta.

 

—Estaba pensando en cosas importantes —se defendió el joven.

 

—Ya, ya —se burló Jill con voz cantarina. —Ya está abierta.

 

Las dobles puertas se abrieron dejando ver un inmenso comedor, algo más pequeño que el de la mansión de Raccoon pero igualmente decorado: una larga mesa con sillas, chimenea a juego, una pasarela superior, un reloj de pie y una incorporación nueva, una especie de apartado justo a la izquierda desde la entrada. Casi no prestó atención a Jill hasta que ésta no le habló en un tono muy alegre.

 

—Mira, mira lo que he encontrado.

 

Chris se giró para mirar a la chica y comprobó que tenía un nuevo juguete en las manos, un rifle de precisión bastante nuevecito y con todo el cargador lleno.

 

—Ey, ¿dónde has encontrado eso?

 

—Estaba en el piso de arriba apoyado contra la pared.

 

—Claro, la señorita tiene un rifle nuevo y aquí al menda que le den con su pistolita.

 

—¡No seas infantil! Esto es el primero que lo ve, el primero que se lo queda.

 

—Muy bien, Jill, te tomo la palabra.

 

Dicho esto, Chris se dirigió al pequeño apartado del comedor dispuesto a inspeccionar. Había una mesa de escritorio contra la pared y esto fue lo primero que llamó su atención, ya que encima de ella había un libro abierto, como invitándoles a que leyeran lo que contenía. Chris no se lo pensó dos veces.

 

—¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Jill intrigada. Estaba acostumbrada a que las notas y diarios que había por las instalaciones de Umbrella detallaran información vital sobre lo que había ocurrido y esperaba que aquellas páginas explicaran la masacre del hall.

 

—No mucho, parece una especie de diario de un tal Patrick... parece ser que era mayordomo de Spencer desde hace muchos años. Pero no da ningún detalle destacable... —Chris pasó de página y una nota cayó al suelo. Jill la recogió y la leyó detenidamente.

 

—¿Qué es?

 

—Parece una especie de contraseña. —Jill la guardó en un bolsillo —Algo me dice que la vamos a necesitar.

 

Otra puerta al fondo de la estancia les invitaba a continuar y, cuando comprobaron que no había nada más de importancia en la sala, siguieron adentrándose en la mansión. Esta nueva puerta daba a un pequeño recibidor con una escalera para subir al segundo piso. En el recodo de la escalera había una pequeña puerta.

 

—Hay que revisarlo todo —dijo Chris mientras la abría. Esta puerta conducía a un servicio con un sólo retrete. Chris cerró la puerta algo molesto.

 

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué sólo tienen un baño en estas mansiones tan grandes.

 

—Supongo que no tenían demasiado tiempo de usarlo mientras huían de los zombies y demás.

 

—Eso ha sido cruel —dijo Chris sonriendo pícaramente.

 

La escalera tampoco daba demasiadas opciones, pues sólo llevaba a una única puerta solitaria. Los dos agentes la abrieron satisfechos de haber terminado de inspeccionar aquella parte de la mansión, pero otra vez, toda satisfacción quedó en nada cuando vieron lo que les esperaba. Un elegante piano de cola, negro y majestuoso, con la partitura abierta, deseando que alguien tocara hermosas melodías con él. Los dos agentes tragaron saliva y se acercaron cautelosos, aunque ya sabían exactamente la melodía que debían tocar.

 

—Esto es demasiado macabro —dijo Jill mientras se posicionaba delante del piano.

 

—Ya, parece que se estén riendo de nosotros —Chris se acercó a la pared contigua a inspeccionar lo que parecía una puerta camuflada. —Jill, creo que ese piano activa esta puerta. _Como si fuese a ser de otra forma_ —pensó el joven pesaroso.

 

—Hace mucho que no hago esto... —Jill colocó los dedos en las teclas del piano tratando de recordar sus viejas lecciones. —Vale, creo que ya lo tengo.

 

A la vez que las notas de _Sonata de Medianoche_ llenaban la estancia, la puerta secreta se fue elevando, dejando a la vista un pequeño departamento sin nada destacable salvo un emblema pegado en la pared. Chris, a sabiendas de lo que hacía, tomó el emblema y lo guardó en la bolsa sin decir palabra. Fue a encontrase con Jill cuando lo oyó. Un crujido en las escaleras. Los dos agentes se giraron velozmente y apuntaron con sus armas hacia la puerta.

 

Nada.

 

Ya se estaban relajando y bajando la guardia cuando un segundo crujido, éste más fuerte, volvió a ponerlos en marcha.

 

Silencio otra vez.

 

—Quizás es sólo la madera, estás casas tan viejas hacen ruidos muy raros —comentó Chris, pero ni él mismo se creía esa excusa.

 

Antes de que Jill pudiese decir nada, la puerta de la entrada estalló en mil pedazos. Los jóvenes observaron con los ojos como platos como un ser inmenso cargado con un arpón entraba en la estancia.

 

— _Y sin llamar a la puerta,_ —pensó Chris — _bueno, sí ha llamado, pero se la ha cargado de paso_.

 

Aquel monstruo repugnante parecía salido del mismísimo infierno o de la mente del científico más retorcido que Umbrella hubiese podido tener. Debía de medir unos dos metros de alto, tenía una especie de bulbo en la espalda que le hacía de joroba y una cara formada por una horrible y dentada boca que parecía el menor de los problemas después de observar el tamaño, los músculos y el arma de aquella bestia. El agente comprendió que no parecía haber entrado para que admiraran su fisionomía cuando alzó el arpón otra vez para destruir algo más animado: a ellos dos. Esquivando el golpe, Chris disparó su arma y Jill lo imitó, pero las balas parecían rebotar y el monstruo continuaba impasible su ola de destrucción.

 

—¡No le hace efecto! Necesitaríamos un arma más potente, ¡mierda! ¡Tenemos que largarnos!

 

Sin embargo, aquel ser no parecía tan de acuerdo y decidió ejecutar otro golpe con la intención de no fallar. Lo tenían muy crudo, porque el monstruo no dejaba ni un sólo flanco descuidado y era imposible tanto atacarle como huir. Fue Jill la que dio con la solución:

 

—Chris, ¡dispara a su espalda! Tiene una especie de ojo, ¡podemos cegarlo y huir!

 

Chris localizó con rapidez aquel punto y aprovechó que Jill trataba de llamar la atención de aquella bestia para disparar un par de tiros a aquel ojo amarillento que tenía en la joroba. El segundo de los disparos dio en el blanco y el monstruo comenzó a aullar y a convulsionarse como si le hubieran arrancado el alma. Chris agarró a Jill y juntos abandonaron la habitación a zancadas, los gritos desgarradores todavía persiguiéndolos, y no pararon hasta llegar al hall. Cuando cerraron la puerta y no escucharon los gritos del monstruo aprovecharon para recuperar el aliento.

 

—¿Qué... demonios era… ah... esa … cosa?

 

—No lo… sé, —dijo Chris jadeante —pero parece que... ya hemos resuelto el misterio sobre quién... acabó con los guardias.

 

—Si acabó con los guardias no es una bestia de Spencer.

 

—Entonces parece que tenemos más compañía en la casa de la esperada. —A Chris sólo se le ocurría una persona que pudiera haber surcado mares y montañas para encontrar a Spencer y soltar criaturas por la casa para causar el caos, pero prefirió no expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, por si se hacían realidad. —Tendremos que ser muchos más cautos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisión del DLC de Resident Evil 5 "Lost in Nightmares" desde el punto de vista de Chris. Chris y Jill han recibido una información muy preciada sobre la localización de Spencer y ésta les ha llevado a una mansión llena de misterios.

Chris rebuscó en su bolsa para sacar el emblema que tanto sufrimiento les había costado conseguir y poder ponerlo de una maldita vez en donde fuese que aquel loco de Spencer quisiera que estuviese. No le costó mucho decidir que la puerta que había justo enfrente y la talla que albergaba parecían ser el lugar indicado. Antes de poder hacer sus pensamientos audibles, Jill lo agarró del brazo.

 

—Espera, vamos a terminar de revisar la planta de arriba. Si es igual que el otro ala, sólo tendrá una habitación y será fácil dar por inspeccionada esa planta.

 

Siguiendo el camino de la segunda puerta enrejada llegaron al otro ala de la mansión, exactamente igual distribuido que su homóloga, como ya había predicho Jill. Una solitaria estancia se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y, después de haberse asegurado de que no los seguía el “marinero”, como Chris lo había bautizado mentalmente por el asunto del arpón, se adentraron en ella. No habían puesto un pie dentro cuando Chris cruzó la habitación a zancadas hacia el lado opuesto. Jill estaba algo despistada observando la rica decoración de aquel dormitorio, que seguramente era el de Spencer, y no se fijó en su compañero hasta que éste no llamó su atención.

 

—Ja ja ja, ¡ésta sí que es buena! El primero que lo ve es el primero que se lo queda, ¿verdad, Jill?

 

Chris tenía en las manos una Mágnum de gran calibre y precisión y jugueteaba con ella mientras hablaba.

 

—¿Por eso has entrado en la habitación como si te hubieran metido un petardo en el culo? ¡Y deja ya de apuntar hacia mí con esa arma!

 

—Deja de quejarte, por fin tenemos una forma de hacerle frente en condiciones al “marinero”.

 

—¿Marinero?

 

—Eh... es una larga historia... ¡mira!, allí hay otra especie de diario —Chris cambió bruscamente de tema y cogió el diario que había sobre la mesita de noche. Seguía siendo del tal Patrick, y no daba demasiada información, salvo que Spencer había empezado a actuar de una forma extraña últimamente y que estaba encargando más conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. Aquel viejo desgraciado seguía haciendo de las suyas y lo peor es que tenía gente fiel a su alrededor que daba apoyo a sus locuras. — _Genial, Patrick, te acabas de ganar la medalla de honor al mérito como mayordomo pelota_ —Chris siguió revisando el diario hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando: otra nota con una contraseña escrita que pasó a Jill para que la guardara junto a la otra.

 

—Bueno, una más, vamos a usar ese dichoso emblema y a acabar de revisar esta mansión, ¿dónde demonios estará Spencer?

 

—A mí sólo se me ocurren dos sitios donde podría estar, y uno era el baño —Los dos agentes bajaban las escaleras hacía la planta baja y Chris se estaba empezando a mosquear por no haber encontrado ni una mísera pista sobre el viejo.

 

—¿Y el otro? —preguntó Jill alzando una ceja.

 

—Algún lugar donde haya una tele y estén echando _La Ruleta de la Fortuna_ —el agente colocó el emblema en la puerta tallada y ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Un pasillo oscuro y silencioso y sus enormes ventanas los recibieron y dejó que se estremecieran comprobando lo mucho que ese pasillo se parecía a otro que habían conocido hacía ya diez años. Los dos agentes caminaban juntos, callados y despacio, pues lo tétrico del lugar había vuelto a traer a sus mentes a aquel ser demoníaco y a su arpón gigantesco y estaban convencidos de que, si tenía que volver a aparecer, sería allí. Un relámpago iluminó fugazmente el lugar y Jill se agarró al brazo de Chris instintivamente. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y algo ruborizados por lo bochornoso de la situación, esos dos agentes se habían enfrentado a hordas de zombies hambrientos y ahora saltaban como adolescentes en un cine barato por un simple rayo. El final del pasillo no estaba tan lejos. Mira, allí estaba la puerta. Sólo un par de pasos más y se acabaría aquel infierno. Otro relámpago los sorprendió antes de que pudiesen acabar el trayecto, esta vez acompañado por una rotura de cristales provocada por algo que entró velozmente en el pasillo. Jill gritó del susto y desenfundó la pistola para atacar a lo que fuese que la hubiera hecho actuar como una principiante. Un triste murciélago pasó sobrevolando sus cabezas como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver con los cristales y el estado de los nervios de Jill y ésta, hasta las narices de la situación, deseó probar si su puntería era tan buena con blancos pequeños.

 

—Deja al pobre bicho, Jill, seguro que no se dio ni cuenta de que había un cristal en medio.

 

Chris agarró el picaporte de la puerta que conducía a la salvación y entraron en un nuevo pasillo mucho más iluminado, graciasseñorporlaspequeñascosas. Dos nuevas puertas ofrecían a los agentes la posibilidad de desentrañar los misterios de Spencer Manor. Jill se dirigió a la primera y sonrió satisfecha al descubrir que se trataba del despacho del mismo Spencer.

 

—Esto tiene que estar lleno de información a la fuerza —la joven no podía ocultar su alegría y se acercó a las estanterías abarrotadas de libros.

 

Chris, por su parte, estaba trasteando con el ordenador que se encontraba en el escritorio del anciano. Tras pulsar varias teclas se dio de morros contra una de las famosas pantallas de seguridad de Umbrella pidiendo contraseña, concretamente tres, esta vez.

 

—Jill, dejemos esta sala para luego e inspeccionemos la siguiente, parece ser que el ordenador me pide tres contraseñas y quiero ver si la última está allí.

 

La siguiente estancia parecía algún tipo de trastero, pues estaba llena de cajas y jaulas pequeñas, como para albergar animales de pequeño y mediano tamaño. Los agentes dieron las gracias por no tener que encontrarse con lo que fuese que aquellas jaulas habían contenido alguna vez y decidieron acabar rápido con lo que tenían entre manos allí. Chris examinó una puerta que intentó abrir sin éxito, pues parecía estar cerrada desde el otro lado. Mientras, Jill, desde el fondo de la estancia, parecía haber encontrado algo.

 

—Chris, creo que tengo la última contraseña... creo —Jill le pasó a su compañero la nota que había encontrado y que estaba sospechosamente vacía.

 

—Ya se lo que pasa, esto es papel ignífugo, se utiliza para mandar mensajes ocultos sin que nadie salvo el receptor se enteren del contenido. Tan sólo hay que quemar la nota y la clave aparecerá. Escucha, Jill, voy a ir al comedor a echar este papelucho a la chimenea. Tú quédate en el despacho del viejo y busca entre sus papeles a ver si damos con algo.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir sólo? ¿Y si te encuentras con ese monstruo?

 

—No te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

 

—Entonces llévate esto, —la joven le tendió cuatro granadas de humo e ígneas —estaban aquí al lado de la nota.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te las ibas a quedar tú todas?

 

—¡Claro que no! —Jill le estampó la última granada en el pecho —Vamos, date prisa, como tardes más de diez minutos te juro que voy a buscarte y te traigo de las orejas.

 

El agente dejó a Jill enfrascada en la lectura de un dossier bastante gordo en el despacho de Spencer y se dirigió otra vez al ostentoso comedor. No tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse otra vez a aquella cosa, fuese lo que fuese, así que trató de hacer el recorrido en tiempo récord. Al cruzar el espacioso hall no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo y contra la pared. Su mente viajó lejos, a otro hall, a uno en el que Jill nunca estuvo, donde dos seres infernales se enfrentaban ante sus ojos sin que ellos fuesen conscientes de su presencia. Si su suerte hubiese sido diferente, si el poder de aquella mujer hubiera variado un ápice, si Wesker no le hubiese dejado marchar, quizá él también habría acabado como esos hombres, con la espalda contra la pared, la boca entreabierta en un rictus mortal y los ojos vacíos, mirando a ningún sitio. O incluso la que podría haber acabado así era su propia hermana. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca encrespándole el vello y sacudió la cabeza. No, Claire no, eso nunca lo habría podido permitir. Si algo le hubiese pasado, él se habría ocupado personalmente de poner fin a los disparates de aquel pirado de las gafas de sol en la misma Antártida. Trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos, ya habían pasado varios minutos y seguro que Jill estaría preocupada. Empujó con fuerza las dobles puertas del comedor y desenfundó el arma esperando encontrarse con algún marinero poco feliz. La habitación estaba tan vacía como la habían encontrado al principio, incluso más, pues ya no estaban ni el rifle que se había agenciado Jill ni la nota del mayordomo. Chris se acercó a la chimenea decidido a llevar a cabo su trabajo y volver al lado de Jill cuanto antes. Quién le había visto y quién le veía ahora. Había desarrollado una dependencia enfermiza hacia su compañera. Aquello que algunos llamaban amor.

 

Chris acercó el papel ignífugo al fuego y lo movió despacio para que todos los extremos se prendieran bien. Ya aparecían los números y letras que formaban la contraseña. Bien. Esperaría unos segundos a que el papel se enfriara y daría media vuelta.

 

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Era muy sutil, pero en el silencio de la estancia era fácil oírlo, el sonido del piano, de alguien tocando el piano. La curiosidad mató al gato, pero Chris no podía volver al lado de Jill sin haber comprobado que ese ala de la casa estaba vacía, y dudaba mucho que aquel monstruo jorobado supiese tocar el piano, a no ser que Umbrella hubiese mejorado la inteligencia de sus creaciones hasta el punto de poder distinguir a Chopin de Mozart. Preparó el arma y se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido. A medida que se acercaba a la sala del piano distinguía mejor la melodía y comprobó que no era _Sonata de Medianoche_ , sino otra composición cuyo nombre desconocía, pero que ponía los pelos de punta de igual modo. Subió las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del piano. Apoyó el cuerpo contra ella, tomó aire y la abrió de pronto con el arma en alto. Vacío. Ni rastro de quien quiera que estuviese dando el recital. Chris pasó la mano por las teclas del piano. Estaban calientes. Miró en dirección a la puerta secreta y se acercó a ella para comprobar si seguía en su sitio. No se había movido ni un milímetro. El agente se dio por vencido y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su compañera. Tenían que duplicar las defensas, allí había alguien más, aparte de ellos, Spencer y los monstruos. Chris tenía otra corazonada y ésta le hizo prometerse a sí mismo que no iba a decirle nada a Jill sobre el concierto que acababa de presenciar. Él se ocuparía de todo y la protegería. Mejor que ella estuviese centrada en la misión. Para tener la cabeza en las nubes ya estaba él.

 

Cuando entró en el despacho de Spencer, Jill estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura de un portafolios que casi se muere de un infarto. Chris sonrió ante el sobresalto de su compañera y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Cerró el portafolios y puso los brazos en jarras:

 

—Has tardado más de lo acordado, señorito, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

 

—¿Es ésta algún tipo de técnica disuasoria para alejar mi atención del hecho de que se te ha salido el corazón por la boca cuando he entrado? —Jill se puso roja —Bueno, olvídalo, ¿has descubierto algo interesante?

 

—Pues sí, parece ser que Spencer encargó a un tal Alex que le consiguiera la fórmula de la eterna juventud —Jill decía todo esto con una ceja enarcada —¿Tienes la última contraseña?

 

—Sí, vamos a meterlas en el ordenador.

 

—Yo me ocupo. —Jill se sentó en la mesa y tecleó las contraseñas —Hm, estos sistemas de seguridad de Umbrella me... ¡mirá! Un documento.... es una lista de nombres.

 

—¿Está el tal Alex?

 

—Sí, es el penúltimo... ¿y a que no sabes cuál es el último nombre de la lista?

 

—¿George Bush?

 

—No, listillo, Albert.

 

—Jill, debe haber millones de personas en este mundo que se llamen Albert.

 

—Ya, pero ¿y que estén relacionadas con Umbrella?

 

Chris se mantuvo en silencio. Allí estaba otra vez aquel hombre, como un fantasma acosándolos allá a donde iban, metido en todos los líos, detrás de todos los problemas, en medio de su camino. ¿Tendría alguna relación con el misterioso recital de piano? No, por favor, no podían tener tan mala suerte. Todavía le dolían algunos huesos del “recital” privado de golpes que le ofreció Wesker antes de huir de la Antártida.

 

—¿Pone algo más?

 

—No, sólo la lista. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar a Spencer y preguntarle a él mismo sobre todo esto.

 

—Entonces en marcha.

 

Jill cerró las ventanas del ordenador e hizo intención de apagarlo cuando una de las paredes laterales se elevó revelando una pequeña habitación oculta. Chris le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su compañera y ésta se introdujo en la estancia a investigar pistola en mano seguida del agente. Fue cuestión de segundos: unas rejas empezaron a caer sobre ellos, Jill reaccionó rápido y empujó a Chris fuera del alcance de las rejas quedando atrapada al otro lado. Unas puntas afiladas surgieron del techo y éste empezó a descender sobre ella.

 

—¡Jill, tranquila! Espérame, voy a buscar la forma de pararlo.

 

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que el cielo se desploma sobre mi cabeza, aquí te espero.

 

Chris echó a correr hacia la habitación contigua esperando dar con el mecanismo que parara la muerte que se avecinaba sobre Jill. Dobló la esquina y llegó a la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Al agente no le dio tiempo a reconocer la estancia y se lanzó contra la puerta que se encontró de cara sin preocuparse por posibles enemigos — _Si alguien quiere matarme podrá esperar un poco, digo yo_ –, asió el picaporte y giró... pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

 

—Joder, está cerrada por dentro... ¡Jill!

 

—Yo la abro, apártate un poco.

 

La joven sacó su arma y de un disparo certero destrozó el candado que cerraba la puerta, dejando que ésta se abriera sola. Chris tomó aire y entró en la pequeña sala que tenía delante dándose cuenta de cómo se había dejado llevar por el pánico mientras que Jill, que era la que estaba en peligro, estaba tan tranquila como para acertar desde lejos con el arma. Tragándose su orgullo buscó por la estancia algo que le permitiera detener la trampa. Una palanca oxidada se erigía justo delante de sus narices, debajo de una ventana enrejada desde donde podía ver a Jill. El techo estaba bastante bajo y sus amenazantes puntas tan cerca que Jill que la joven tenía que inclinar la cabeza para no dañarse.

 

Chris asió la palanca y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. El artilugio estaba bastante oxidado y se resistía a moverse, pero el mecanismo se detuvo suavemente al accionarlo y retrocedió a su posición original, a la vez que las rejas que bloqueaban la salida se retiraban permitiendo a Jill salir. La joven se dio la vuelta y abrió una caja fuerte que se encontraba en la pared haciéndose con el objeto en su interior.

 

—Jill, ¡sal de ahí de una vez! Me estoy poniendo nervioso.

 

—Tranquilo, señor Redfield. Tengo una de las manivelas de Spencer. —Jill le enseñó la manivela que había encontrado en la caja fuerte.

 

—Joder con las manivelas, ni que tuviera acciones. —Chris se dio la vuelta para que Jill no le viese la cara. No había estado más nervioso en su vida, si algo le hubiese pasado... —Quédate ahí, voy a buscarte. No salgas del despacho.

 

—Pero Chris...

 

—No salgas, por favor. Espérame.

 

—Vale, papá. —Jill le guiñó un ojo y volvió al despacho de Spencer.

 

Chris aprovechó que estaba más tranquilo para inspeccionar en condiciones la habitación. Todas las jaulas seguían vacías, aunque en el ambiente flotaba un olor extraño, rancio, como si no haciera mucho aquellas jaulas hubiesen estado ocupadas. En una esquina vio la estantería y la mesita donde el agente había encontrado las granadas polvorientas y la nota con la última contraseña. Echó un último vistazo y se dirigió a la salida.

 

 _Clinc_.

 

Metal contra metal.

 

— _¡No! ¡Es él, seguro! Tengo que salir de aquí._

 

No quería desperdiciar las balas de la Mágnum ni las granadas, estando solo lo único que conseguiría era atraer su atención sobre él y precipitarse hacia una muerte segura, así que lo mejor sería pasar desapercibido. El agente se pegó contra una de las jaulas y asomó la cabeza para localizar al monstruo. Éste avanzaba lentamente, cabizbajo, olfateando el ambiente, buscándolo. Chris aguantó la respiración y se desplazó lo más despacio que pudo. Aquel bicho se revolvió como si sintiese algo cerca pero no alcanzara a localizarlo. Chris se estiró todo lo que pudo y se desplazó pasito a pasito con la espalda apoyada contra las jaulas. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta, su salvación estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque el problema estaba en abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido y poder salir sin que el “marinero” le encontrara. Sólo quedaban dos pasos, una zancada larga y estaba fuera. Chris se estiró, alcanzó el picaporte y lo abrió. Despacio, despacio. La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar salir el voluminoso cuerpo del agente. Chris se deslizó por el hueco y se escabulló fuera de la habitación. Antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta le dio tiempo a ver al monstruo girarse hacia él algo indeciso. Chris dio gracias a dios, a buda y a quien demonios estuviese allí arriba por dejarle escapar y corrió a buscar a Jill. La cogería y se irían de aquel jodido pasillo, no aguantaba más.

 

Cuando regresó al despacho de Spencer, Jill estaba sentada en el escritorio leyendo un documento tan tranquila. Chris se secó el sudor de la cara y Jill lo miró preocupada:

 

—¿Qué ha pasado, Chris?

 

—He tenido un encuentro desafortunado con nuestro amigo el del arpón. A no ser que ese documento contenga la cura contra el cáncer o el sentido de la vida, ciérralo y vámonos.

 

Jill se levantó y los dos agentes abandonaron la habitación en dirección al hall. Chris echó un vistazo al pasillo antes de salir, pero el monstruo no dio señales de vida. Cuando llegaron al hall, el agente se relajó y pudo concentrarse en lo que quedaba por delante. Tenían el diario de un mayordomo, información sobre una posible fórmula de la eterna juventud y una lista de nombres. Y una manivela, también.

 

—¿Y ahora? —Jill le preguntó encogiéndose de hombros —¿Quieres que te cuente lo que he leído o lo dejamos para luego?

 

—Busquemos una forma de salir de aquí primero.

 

Chris dio un repaso al hall con la vista buscando algún lugar donde poner la manivela. Estaba agitando y sudoroso, daría cualquier cosa por un poco de aire fresco. Su vista se dirigió hacia la pared situada detrás de las escaleras y se le encendió la bombilla. Aquella puerta enrejada que había encontrado en su primer reconocimiento del hall ¡tenía un mecanismo al lado para insertar un objeto!

 

—Detrás de las escaleras, ¿verdad, guapo? —dijo Jill arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole.

 

—Bingo, primor —Chris le guiñó un ojo.

 

Los agentes avanzaron juntos hacia la pared contigua deseosos de abandonar aquel lugar lleno de muerte. Jill sacó la manivela y la insertó en el dispositivo cercano. La joven se dispuso a girarla para abrir las rejas, pero Chris se ofreció para sustituirla. Jill se echó a reír:

 

—Oye, súper hombre, yo pasé las mismas pruebas físicas que tú para entrar en la BSAA.

 

—Ya —dijo Chris mientras giraba la manivela, —pero no quiero que te lastimes, tienes que estar de un pieza para sacarme a rastras de aquí cuando me rompa algo.

 

—¿Crees que voy a poder cargar contigo y sacarte de aquí si te rompes algo? Y encima seguro que te quejas todo el rato.

 

—Bueno, tendrás que demostrarme cómo pasaste esas pruebas. —Jill le dio un tortazo cariñoso y pasó por debajo de las rejas que Chris había levantado. Chris soltó la manivela y las rejas cayeron con estruendo. Jill se giró sobre sí misma y encontró otra manivela en el interior del pasadizo en el que se encontraba.

 

—Espera un segundo, ahora abro.

 

Cuando las rejas volvieron a estar arriba, Chris se unió a Jill en el oscuro pasadizo. Una brisa de aire les acarició y Chris dio las gracias por ello hasta que el olor que arrastraba llegó hasta él. El ambiente olía a putrefacción, humedad, sangre y excrementos. Empezó a pensar que quizás no había sido tan buena idea dejar atrás el hall, con sus cadáveres y todo. Los agentes avanzaron poco a poco entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver en la penumbra que rodeaba el pasillo. Al final del mismo se encontraron con un pozo, del que salía el aire nauseabundo. Los agentes cruzaron las miradas.

 

—Tenemos que continuar.

 

—No nos queda otra. Si hay aire es que esto da al exterior. Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

 

Se echaron hacia atrás para coger carrerilla y saltaron juntos a la oscuridad del pozo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisión del DLC de Resident Evil 5 "Lost in Nightmares" desde el punto de vista de Chris. Chris y Jill han recibido una información muy preciada sobre la localización de Spencer y ésta les ha llevado a una mansión llena de misterios.

Chris no estaba acostumbrado a tropezar. Sus últimos encontronazos con el suelo habían quedado muy atrás en el tiempo, en aquellos años en los que vestía pantaloncitos cortos, llevaba una pelota en la mano y mantenía una relación suicida con los columpios. Siempre se había vanagloriado de su sentido del equilibrio y sus compañeros también se ocupaban de inflarle el ego con sus comentarios de admiración hacia sus cualidades físicas. Incluso alguna vez había recurrido a estos “reflejos felinos” para ligar con alguna chica… sin demasiado éxito en la mayoría de los casos.

 

Por esta razón, se sorprendió cuando cayó de bruces al suelo tras saltar de aquel pozo. Tocó el suelo en primer lugar con las rodillas y frenó el impacto del golpe apoyando ambas manos. Dio las gracias a dios o al ser que estaba allí arriba riéndose de él de que llevara el cuerpo tan protegido que lo único que sintiera herido fuera su propio orgullo.

 

—Menos mal que no me ha visto nadie… ¡Jill!

 

Chris se incorporó con la velocidad de un rayo para buscar a su compañera. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y, al no encontrarla, gritó su nombre:

 

—¡Jill! ¿Dónde estás?

 

¿Dónde habría caído? ¿Y si se había hecho daño y estaba vagando sola en la oscuridad? Chris ya iba a gritar su nombre otra vez cuando Jill salió de entre las sombras, tranquila como quien da un paseo por el parque.

 

—¿Tanto miedo te da la oscuridad que no quieres quedarte solo? —Jill se cruzó de brazos y sonrió divertida.

 

—Encima de que me preocupo por ti… —Chris resopló y arqueó una ceja —¿Dónde estabas?

 

—Sólo quería echar un vistazo, pero no he visto mucho.

 

Chris echó una mirada de reconocimiento al lugar en el que se encontraban. Parecía una especie de prisión sucia y abandonada, donde el olor putrefacto que había notado en la mansión se había multiplicado por mil.

 

No tardaron mucho en descubrir el foco de aquel olor infernal: las celdas y los pasillos de aquella prisión improvisada se encontraban ocupados por los cadáveres en descomposición de aquellos que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser utilizados como cobayas. La mayoría de ellos eran ya un amasijo de carne putrefacta, pero algunos cadáveres se mantenían todavía enteros, con la carne oscura y fétida todavía pegada a sus maltrechos huesos.

 

—Hay tantos…

 

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo es posible que con la cantidad de personas que Umbrella y Spencer utilizaron en sus experimentos, nadie hubiese dado la voz de alarma y denunciase sus desapariciones y hayamos tardado tanto en dar con sus escondites.

 

—Supongo que siempre utilizaban trabajadores o personal del servicio de las instalaciones. Así todo quedaba en casa y nadie notaba la ausencia.

 

Los dos agentes avanzaban por el pasillo central, siguiendo el único rastro de aire fresco que había en la zona, aquel que Chris había percibido en la mansión. Iban tan concentrados en observar los horrores que les mostraban las celdas a su paso, que no se percataron del cuerpo que yacía tendido en su camino.

 

Jill tropezó y notó que el pie se le quedaba enganchado. Al girarse para comprobar qué era lo que le impedía continuar, se dio cuenta de que el cadáver del suelo no estaba tan muerto como parecía y trataba de clavarle los dientes en el talón. Jill gritó y tiró con fuerza del pie. Chris se giró sorprendido y apuntó al ser con su arma:

 

—¡Un zombie! ¡¿Aquí también?!

 

Jill se unió a él y trató de disparar al zombie con su pistola. Dos disparos consecutivos resonaron en el túnel y el ser dejó de moverse, inerte. Los dos agentes se miraron.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí… me ha cogido por sorpresa… parecía que…

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que me estaba pidiendo ayuda.

 

—Como todos…

 

Los dos avanzaron por el estrecho pasillo sin hablar durante un largo rato, sumidos en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Habían pasado algunos años ya desde lo de Raccoon City y las heridas estaban más o menos cicatrizadas, pero los recuerdos de lo vivido no desaparecían y, aunque por el día no parecían más que bruma que enturbiaba la mente, por la noche lo oscurecían todo y se proyectaban en sesión continua. Lo que Chris más revisitaba en sus peores pesadillas era la muerte de Richard: cómo le gritó para que se apartara, cómo saltó para empujarlo y cómo el tiburón le arrancó la mitad del cuerpo de un mordisco. Su mejor amigo, el tipo con el que tomaba algo después del trabajo y con el que contaba chistes, compartía problemas y se divertía en general. Su incompetencia a la hora de reaccionar en aquel momento todavía le perseguía como un pesado fardo del que no se podía librar.

 

Doblaron la esquina y se dieron de bruces con una pared que cortaba el pasillo y cualquier salida posible. Chris apoyó el brazo contra la pared y suspiró:

 

—Parece hecha de adobe… no querrían correr riesgos y que los presos escaparan por la puerta de atrás.

 

Jill iba a replicar con algo pero se paró en seco a escuchar. Un pequeño ruido, casi imperceptible, como un zumbido, o como si alguien arrastrara algo metálico por el suelo…

 

—¡Chris! ¡Apártate de la pared!

 

La advertencia llegó tarde y Chris tardó en reaccionar cuando un enorme arpón de metal destrozó la pared como si de papel se tratase, permitiendo el paso al horrible monstruo que les había acechado en la mansión.

 

Jill fue la primera en pasar a la acción y trató de acertar al ojo que la bestia tenía en la espalda, pero falló por unos centímetros y las balas impactaron en la masa bulbosa que formaba su joroba. El monstruo lanzó el arpón contra ellos y los agentes se encontraron con la imposibilidad de esquivar el golpe debido a la estrechez del pasillo, por lo que se arrojaron al suelo con el tiempo justo de evitar que aquella arma les partiera por la mitad. ¿Cómo demonios iban a escapar de él en ese espacio tan pequeño? Acabar con el monstruo era indispensable, claro…

 

— _¡La Mágnum!_

 

Chris se echó la mano al cinturón y asió el arma pero, antes de que pudiese contar el plan a su compañera, ésta tuvo la fatal idea de de incorporarse para darle una patada a la bestia en la cara. El monstruo se revolvió y comenzó a agitar el arpón de un lado a otro de forma descontrolada mientras profería unos alaridos escalofriantes.

 

—¿¡Pero qué demonios has hecho!?

 

—¡No lo sé! Lo he hecho sin pensar…

 

Chris se apartó de la bestia descontrolada y trató de apuntar a su punto débil con la Mágnum. La primera bala impactó de lleno en su cabeza, salpicando a los agentes de sangre y causándole a su enemigo un dolor indescriptible. Chris se echó un poco más hacia atrás para salir del alcance de arma y probó suerte una vez más. Disparó dos veces seguidas consiguiendo acertar en el ojo del monstruo además de hacerle un boquete en la joroba con la segunda bala. La bestia aulló, dio un par de bandazos con el arpón y cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo, levantando una capa de polvo.

 

— _C’est fini_ —Chris volvió a guardar el arma y se apoyó en la pared mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

 

—Chris…

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Tu brazo… —Jill sujetó el brazo con el que Chris se había limpiado la frente y le mostró el antebrazo. Estaba amoratado y sangraba levemente. —No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de ello.

 

—Ni lo había notado —dijo mientras Jill rebuscaba en su equipo. —El caso es que ahora que lo dices, sí me molesta un poco.

 

—Seguramente te lo hizo algún trozo de la pared cuando el monstruo la reventó… ¡pero no hay nada que un spray de primeros auxilios no pueda curar! —Jill le mostró el spray sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si de la protagonista de un anuncio se tratara. Chris resopló y dejó de mala gana que Jill aplicara el producto sobre su brazo herido.

 

—No me gustan estos sprays. Son extraños y huelen raro. ¡Y además contaminan! Tenía que haberme preparado mi propio cultivo de las hierbas de Raccoon. —Una vez había cometido el error de expresar esta opinión en voz alta delante de otras personas a parte de Jill. Cuando habían pedido explicaciones sobre estas maravillosas hierbas, Chris había tratado de transmitir sus cualidades lo mejor posible con la intención de convertir a aquellos pobres infieles. Al final, el grupo entero había acabado a carcajada limpia haciendo comentarios sobre la legalidad del uso de aquellas hierbas y Chris estuvo aguantando comentarios de ese estilo durante toda la semana. Desde aquel día se había guardado muy bien sus opiniones al respecto de los sprays pero, aún así, de vez en cuando seguía deseando a aquel grupo de personas enfermedades incurables.

 

Jill le echó un poco de spray en la cara a modo de castigo:

 

—Son efectivos y baratos, y no creo que te apetezca ahora mismo ir a Raccoon City a recoger hierbas ¿verdad? La mezcla del virus de Umbrella con los restos de la bomba me hace desconfiar de las bondades de todo lo que crezca allí.

 

Chris trató de sonreír pero sólo consiguió forzar una mueca. No podía desprenderse del recuerdo de esa ciudad. ¿Qué demonios había encontrado allí para que todo le hiciera pensar en ese lugar? Estaba más claro que el agua, pensó mientras observaba a Jill recoger sus cosas, pero a veces se hacía el loco.

 

Cuando hubieron ordenado sus enseres y Chris se hubo asegurado de que su brazo estaba en perfectas condiciones, continuaron por el nuevo pasillo que el monstruo había abierto. El aspecto del lugar no cambió demasiado pues las celdas seguían rodeándolos, llenas de cadáveres y porquería. Al final del pasillo una escalera oxidada les condujo a un segundo nivel con más celdas, aunque mejor iluminado y, como Chris comprobó al instante, mucho mejor ventilado. La brisa que llevaban sintiendo desde la entrada del pozo se había incrementado y Chris ya podía oler la lluvia, la niebla y todas aquellas esencias que el agente relacionaba con la noche. Tras girar un último recodo, los dos agentes se encontraron con una puerta por la cual el aire nocturno entraba a raudales. Esta salida daba a una especie de patio circular al aire libre hecho de piedra, coronado por una torreta central del mismo material. Los dos agentes se detuvieron en el umbral para observar con detenimiento la nueva zona y poder llenar sus pulmones de aire puro. El momento podía haber resultado perfecto para relajarse si no hubiese sido por aquel ruido de fondo tan molesto, como una fricción constante, un roce pesado, como si se arrastrara un gran peso, un gran peso de metal.

 

—¿Oyes eso?

 

—¡Oh, dios, sí! Pensaba que habíamos acabado con él, ¿qué hacemos?

 

Chris recorrió el patio rápidamente buscando una salida y visualizó una puerta al fondo del mismo. Los sonidos cada vez se oían más cerca.

 

—¿Sigues teniendo el rifle, Jill?

 

—Sí, no lo he usado todavía.

 

—Bien, hagámoslo así: sube a esa torreta y equípate con el rifle, desde esa distancia te será fácil acertar al monstruo y éste no podrá alcanzarte.

 

—¿Quieres que te cubra? ¿En qué estás pensando?

 

—Mientras me ocuparé de asegurarnos una salida.

 

Jill subió a la torreta en un par de rápidas zancadas y Chris se apresuró hacia la puerta. Al poco notó cómo el ruido metálico aumentaba y Jill realizaba el primer disparo. Chris alcanzó la puerta y giró el picaporte sin éxito.

 

— _Como imaginaba, está cerrada_.

 

El joven tenía una larga trayectoria resolviendo los macabros acertijos de Umbrella y sabía que en ese tipo de situaciones la llave nunca estaba demasiado lejos.

 

— _Y tanto…_ —pensó Chris mientras observaba la reja que bloqueaba el final del pasillo en el que se encontraba la puerta, tras la cual el agente pudo vislumbrar un cofre.

 

Más disparos y Jill que gruñía. Chris alcanzó la reja en varias zancadas para darse de bruces contra una nueva manivela.

 

— _Genial, Spencer, te has lucido en el diseño de la casa, aunque lo encuentro algo recargado para mi gusto y sobre todo muy molesto para huir_.

 

El agente no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir siendo sarcástico, pues Jill vociferaba su nombre desde su posición de francotiradora.

 

—¡¡Chris!! ¡¡Detrás de ti!! ¡¡No puedo con todos!!

 

— _¿Todos?_ —pensó Chris al darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a uno de aquellos “marineritos”. Porque, como pudo comprobar al instante, el ser que les había perseguido desde que entraran en la mansión no había estado solo en todo el tiempo.

 

Chris tuvo tiempo de rodar sobre sí mismo para esquivar el avance del monstruo y desenfundar la fatal Mágnum. Tenía un problema muy serio entre manos y poca munición: la llave estaba probablemente en el cofre tras la verja y necesitaba la ayuda de Jill para manipular la manivela y llegar hasta ella, pero la joven se encontraba en ese momento demasiado lejos enfrentándose a su propia versión del infierno en forma de arpón. Estaban jodidos. Estaba harto de Spencer y de su obsesión con las manivelas que siempre les aguaban la fiesta, a no ser….

 

— _¡Bingo!_ —pensó Chris. Seguramente el viejo no hubiese contado con el efecto que producía un bicho de una tonelada al chocarse contra su preciosa verja.

 

El agente rebuscó en su equipo hasta que encontró lo que quería y se pegó a la pared. La bestia avanzaba lenta pero decidida llevando tras de sí el enorme ancla. Cuando estuvo a la distancia apropiada de Chris, éste sacó la granada de humo que había estado guardando, la arrojó al suelo cerca del monstruo y dio una voltereta para situarse detrás de éste. Cuando la bomba explotó, Chris se protegió los ojos y la boca, pero la bestia no tuvo tanta suerte y reaccionó igual que en aquel pozo, gritando y zarandeando el arpón a lo loco, momento que Chris aprovechó para dispararle en el ojo con la Mágnum. El monstruo cayó inerte hacia atrás destruyendo la verja que impedía acceder al cofre. El agente lo abrió a través de los restos de la verja y el cuerpo del monstruo y cogió la llave. Detrás de él, Jill seguía disparando y manteniendo a raya al otro ser.

 

— _No hay tiempo_. ¡Jill, lo tengo! ¡Vámonos!

 

La joven se echó el rifle a la espalda, saltó de la torreta y, esquivando al monstruo lo más rápido que pudo, llegó a donde Chris utilizaba la llave para abrir la puerta. Ya al otro lado, el agente cerró la puerta y volvió a echar la llave.

 

—No creo que eso sirva de mucho si vuelven por nosotros.

 

Chris ya había pensado en eso, así que echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Se encontraban en patio circular idéntico al anterior, salvo por la ausencia de una torreta central, la cual había sido sustituida por unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban a una doble puerta de madera. A su lado, dos hendiduras en un panel de piedra servían de mecanismo de cierre para la misma.

 

—¿Ves eso? —Jill asintió con la cabeza —Esos discos que faltan en las hendiduras tienen que estar por aquí.

 

—De acuerdo, separémonos, ¿tienes encendido el intercomunicador?

 

—Siempre —dijo Chris llevándose la mano al oído —no vaya a ser que te vayas con otro y no me entere.

 

Jill le dio un empujón amistoso y salió corriendo en sentido contrario a la búsqueda de las piezas que necesitaban. Chris sabía que tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero los alaridos y golpes que oyó en ese momento al otro lado de la puerta por la que habían entrado le helaron la sangre.

 

— _¡Muévete, idiota! ¡No hay tiempo!_ —Y Chris echó a correr por el pasillo que tenía delante.

 

La noche se había vuelto más fría con el paso del tiempo y, a aquella hora de la madrugada, el aire nocturno le erizó a Chris el vello de la nuca y los brazos, lo que el joven interpretó como una mala señal.

 

— _Cuando salga de aquí me voy a pasar una semana durmiendo con el teléfono descolgado y comiendo mierda precocinada… ¡y pobre del que se atreva a molestarme!_ —Se pasó la mano por la nuca, — _pero primero voy a encontrar el disco antes de que uno de esos marineros me impida volver a comerme tres pizzas de queso seguidas._

 

Chris siguió avanzando y revisando todo a su alrededor hasta que dio con un hueco sospechoso en la pared. Debía medir un metro cuadrado de diámetro y aproximadamente un metro y medio de profundidad. El agente se asomó tan convencido de que allí saldría un zombie, uno de los marineros o un Tyrant en bermudas, que se sorprendió cuando descubrió un triste y solitario baúl que contenía el disco que estaba buscando.

 

Casi al instante, Jill se comunicó con él por el intercomunicador:

 

—Chris, he encontrado una de las piezas.

 

—Justo a tiempo, yo ya tengo la mía. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

 

Los dos agentes se encontraron en las escaleras y colocaron sus respectivas piezas en los orificios adyacentes. La puerta emitió un ruido apagado y se abrió, permitiéndoles continuar. Un viejo puente de madera los recibió al otro lado. Nada más poner un pie en él, Chris notó que se movía y crujía, por lo que trató de aminorar el paso y cuidarse muy bien de dónde pisaba.

 

—¿Has visto eso? Allí, al fondo —Jill señaló al otro lado de donde se encontraban, al final del puente. —Parece un anexo a la mansión, como un pequeño palacete... ¿crees que Spencer está allí?

 

—Si no está allí, que me expliquen por qué construyó está monstruosidad en mitad de la nada... y quizás me de por mirarme la suela de las botas a ver si lo he pisado de camino y no lo he vis....

 

El precario puente no aguantó más tiempo el peso de los dos agentes y se vino abajo, cortando la conversación y enviándolos de nuevo a la oscuridad. Aunque esta vez la caída la frenó el agua. Chris sacudió los brazos con repugnancia y comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio. Desafortunadamente la mayor parte del equipo había desaparecido, seguramente arrastrada por la corriente de agua putrefacta de aquel sistema de alcantarillado en el que había aterrizado. Al menos el traje le protegía bien y el agua no le calaba el cuerpo. Esta vez, Jill no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera conseguía localizarla en la distancia. El agente se llevó las manos a los oídos rezando para que por lo menos el intercomunicador siguiese allí. Al encontrarlo dio un suspiro de alivio y trató de localizar a su compañera:

 

—¿Jill, me oyes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

 

Silencio. Estática. Silencio.

 

—¡¿Jill!? Soy Chris, ¿estás ahí? ¡Responde!

 

—Estoy bien, estoy bien... —la voz de la joven sonaba apresurada. —Es sólo que no encontraba el pinganillo... he perdido la mitad de las cosas en el agua.

 

—Yo también he perdido el equipo, no tengo ni arma... estás en una especie de alcantarilla, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes algún arma?

 

—Nada, yo también estoy desarmada... Chris, ¿dónde estás? Lo mejor ahora es que estemos juntos, nos defenderemos mejor.

 

—¿Estás preocupada? No hay problema, mientras yo esté aquí no va a pasarte nada —Chris esbozó una sonrisa tontorrona ante la idea de ver a Jill corriendo a sus brazos para que la protegiese.

 

—Te estoy viendo sonreír como un idiota como si estuvieses a mi lado... ¡muévete y salgamos de aquí!

 

—Vale, vale, no hace faltar ponerse así... —el agente toqueteó el GPS del reloj que llevaba mientras daba las gracias porque no lo hubiese perdido en la caída y porque todavía funcionase. —Ya te tengo, no te muevas, que voy para allá.

 

Cuando los dos estuvieron por fin reunidos otra vez, Jill le hizo un saludo con la cabeza y siguió para adelante como si Chris no existiese.

 

— _Vale, maravilloso, ahora está enfadada_.... —el joven sacudió la cabeza y siguió a su compañera por los oscuros túneles del alcantarillado, — _al menos podía haberme dado las gracias por ir a buscarla_.

 

Siguiendo el túnel llegaron a una zona más amplia con varias bóvedas que decoraban el techo, sujetas por columnas de piedra rojiza. Chris miró las bóvedas de forma distraída, mientras pensaba en cómo demonios iban a salir de allí y se imaginó buscando una vía de escape a través de las tuberías de algún retrete. Unos chapoteos monstruosos seguidos por dos alaridos infernales hicieron que incluso aquella idea alocada le pareciese la mejor alternativa.

 

—Son ellos... —Jill miró hacia la oscuridad tras de sí con el rostro pálido.

 

— _¡Ah! ¿Ahora ya no estás enfadada?_ —Chris se giró en la dirección de la que provenían los rugidos y habló tranquilizador —No tienen por qué saber que estamos aquí, continuemos buscando una salida sin hacer ruido y moviéndonos despacio.

 

Continuaron su camino en silencio, dirigiéndose hacia el fondo de aquel amplio túnel abovedado. Chris se sentía atraído, sin razón alguna, por aquellas enormes y oscuras bóvedas que los observaban desde arriba y caminaba sin quitarle ojo a sus arcos carcomidos por la humedad y el tiempo. Había algo en ellas que lo inquietaba. Sintió la necesidad de pararse a observarlas mejor, pues no era la primera vez que el hecho de no echar un segundo vistazo a algo les había causado problemas, y si no, que se lo preguntasen a Jill y a aquella escopeta tan suculenta de la mansión Spencer en Raccoon.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —Jill estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y sus labios anormalmente blancos no ayudaban a ocultarlo. Incluso se había llevado la mano instintivamente a la funda del arma antes de darse cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna.

 

—Nada, es sólo que… —Chris se quedó de piedra al comprobar lo que pendía sobre ellos. En la oscuridad era difícil distinguir las formas y menos las que estaban lejos, pero leves rayos de luz nocturna se colaban por los huecos en las piedras y, dependiendo del lugar en el que uno se encontrara, se podía ver casi con total claridad. Y así fue como Chris descubrió los enormes y mortíferos pinchos de hierro que les amenazaban desde el techo. — _¡Una trampa! Maldito viejo loco, tiene protegidos hasta los desagües, tiene que haber más por la zona…_ —El joven no esperaba que el viejo Oz fuese a faltar a la tradición y a colocar la activación de aquella trampa demasiado lejos de su foco de acción — _Los viejos siempre se aferran a sus costumbres… ¿dónde estará esta vez la manivela?_ —Lo que no esperaba era que la manivela estuviese tan cerca. En una de las columnas de la bóveda que sujetaba la trampa había una manivela oxidada y herrumbrosa esperándolos a los dos. — _Si cualquiera de nosotros hubiésemos activado esa manivela podríamos haber muerto sin darnos cuenta…_ —A lo lejos, en el fondo del pasadizo, les esperaban más bóvedas similares.

 

—¡No es momento para echarse un sueño, Chris! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

 

—Chissss, no levantes la voz, tengo un plan para deshacernos de esos dos monstruos para siempre.

 

El plan era sencillo: mientras uno de los dos atraía a un monstruo por separado hasta una de aquellas trampas, el otro esperaba pacientemente a que la bestia se pusiese debajo de los pinchos para activar el mecanismo. Era relativamente sencillo, la mayor dificultad radicaba en conseguir atraer sólo a un monstruo y que el otro no les siguiera de cerca. Chris ya se estaba preparando para marcharse cuando Jill se le adelantó:

 

—¿A dónde vas?

 

—Esta vez yo me ocupo de atraerlos, estoy harta de servir de refuerzo. Y además, yo soy mucho más ágil y rápida, ¿recuerdas?

 

—Jill, estarás más segura si te quedas aquí…

 

—Chris, no tienes que cuidar de mí, te lo dije antes, yo pasé las mismas pruebas que tú. Soy tu compañera. Déjame que también te proteja a ti. ¿Confías en mí y en mi capacidad para mantener tu culo en su sitio?

 

Chris suspiró derrotado.

 

—Claro, Jill, por supuesto que confío en ti.

 

El agente agarró la manivela arrepintiéndose cada cinco segundos de haberle dejado marchar. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si no calculaba bien y alguna de aquellas bestias le agarraba? Está desarmada, maldición… No tardó en escuchar chapoteos de pies que se acercaban y el rugido de una bestia algo cabreada.

 

 _—Viene uno sólo, perfecto_. Chris se puso en posición.

 

Jill abandonó la oscuridad rauda y pasó por debajo del techo abovedado echando un último vistazo para comprobar que el monstruo seguía detrás. Tras esto, se paró en seco delante de su enemigo, fuera del alcance de la trampa. La bestia aceleró al ver que su presa se había detenido y entró de lleno en la trampa, momento que Chris aprovechó para girar la manivela y hacer funcionar el mecanismo. Los viejos engranajes chirriaron y dejaron escapar trocitos de oxido, el doble techo con pinchos se separo unos centímetros y cayó precipitadamente sobre el monstruo. El impacto fue tal, que la base de cemento de la trampa se abolló al chocar contra el cuerpo de aquel demonio. Sólo cuando Chris vio la sangre fluyendo libremente por debajo de la estructura se permitió soltar el aliento y la manivela que todavía apretaba con fuerza con las manos. En la distancia, la otra bestia aulló respondiendo al estruendo provocado por la caída de la trampa.

 

 _—¿Se comunicarán de alguna forma?_ —Chris se frotó las manos dormidas por la presión de apretar la manivela. Buscó con la mirada otra trampa a su alrededor, pero no parecía que hubiese ninguna cerca.

 

—Sigamos moviéndonos, tiene que haber otra trampa por aquí.

 

El único pasillo visible les llevaba a través de un largo corredor de piedra, donde se podía ver una serie de pasillos en lo que parecía un segundo piso. Decidieron no arriesgarse a subir y continuar explorando el corredor en el que se encontraban. El nivel del agua les llegaba en esta zona por el pecho y costaba bastante moverse. Tras varios giros y cambios de sentido, los dos agentes llegaron a una zona espaciosa y bien iluminada, con un amplio techo abovedado donde Chris vislumbró varias trampas. En una de las paredes, donde se encontraban varios focos que iluminaban el área, los jóvenes vieron una vieja y oxidada escalera de mano. Jill se asomó y comprobó que, hasta donde llegaba a ver, estaba completa. Chris hizo el amago de subir por ella, pero Jill le cogió del brazo y sacudió la cabeza:

 

—Será mejor que acabemos con la bestia que queda, no sabemos si vamos a tener problemas con ella más adelante y además estamos desarmados. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

 

Chris abandonó la escalera resignado y agarró la manivela más cercana, posponiendo su deseo volver a estar seco otra vez.

 

—Ahora vuelvo —Jill marchó otra vez hacia la oscuridad y lo único que alcanzó a ver de ella fue su coleta balanceándose mientras corría. _Parece que esos bichos ya no le dan miedo_. Todo aquello le hizo pensar irremediablemente en Claire, su pequeña hermana, que siempre llevaba coleta y que, desde hacía años, no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie. Cuando era más pequeña, la joven siempre corría a él cuando pensaba que por las noches había algún ser horrible en su armario o debajo de la cama. Incluso la película de terror más cutre hacía que esa noche tuviese que tener la luz de la mesilla encendida. Y de pronto un día tuvo que coger una pistola y enfrentarse a todos sus miedos ella sola. Ya no necesitaba a su hermano mayor. Chris se sintió terriblemente viejo allí en la oscuridad mientras esperaba que la mujer de su vida volviera sonriendo y moviendo su coleta. Ojalá pudiera protegerlos a todos, pensó. La vida le había dado muchos golpes, pero pedía muy poco para ser feliz.

 

Esta vez Jill tardó más en volver y venía más agitada que la vez anterior, incluso tenía algunos rasguños en la mejilla. Al agente no le dio tiempo casi a preguntarle qué había pasado porque el invitado especial le seguía a muy poca distancia y a una velocidad exorbitada.

 

— _Me pregunto si se habrá enterado de lo de su compañero_.

 

Jill conseguía mantenerse alejada de él a duras penas y grandes gotas de sudor perlaban su frente debido al esfuerzo. Chris soltó la manivela y salió en busca de Jill.

 

—¡¡NO!!

 

—Sí —Chris agarró a Jill de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia un lado. La joven estaba empapada y casi no podía tenerse en pie del esfuerzo por lo que cayó de espaldas en el agua nauseabunda. Chris aprovechó el desconcierto del monstruo para darle un empujón y, haciendo uso de la inercia, arrojarlo dentro de la trampa. Cuando se echaba hacia atrás para asir la manivela, tocó la mano de Jill que ya se encontraba en posición para activar el mecanismo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el techo cayó y se hizo el silencio en las alcantarillas.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Chris agarró con suavidad la barbilla de su compañera y le alzó la cara para comprobar sus heridas. —¿Qué ha pasado allí dentro?

 

—Estás como una cabra… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre soltar la manivela?! —Chris le echó una mirada seria y siguió inspeccionado sus mejillas. Jill se resignó y bajó la vista incapaz de afrontar esos ojos. —Saltó de arriba, desde aquellos pasillos que vimos antes… casi no me dio tiempo a esquivarlo… —Chris hurgó en los bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo empapado para limpiar la sangre seca —me rozó la cara con el arpón. Si no llego a reaccionar rápido ahora no tendría cabeza.

 

—He oído que algunas personas pueden sobrevivir sin cabeza y llevan una vida casi normal —Jill le dio un empujón cariñoso y Chris sonrió. —Venga, en serio, asegúrate cuando volvamos a casa de que tienes puesta la antitetánica, no creo que esos marineros le echasen muchos 3 en 1 a sus arpones.

 

—Chris, nací en América, no en la selva, claro que tengo puesta la antitetánica —Chris disfrutó al ver como el color volvía al rostro de su compañera y sus ojos volvían a sonreírle. Los dos miraron la escalera con deseo.

 

—Si esta escalera no nos lleva a Spencer me voy a casa.

 

—Y yo me voy contigo. —Chris hizo que Jill fuera primero para vigilarla desde abajo y cuando hubo comprobado que la joven subía sin problemas siguió su camino hacía las alturas. La escalera era vieja y chirriaba, lo cual le recordó al puente que se desmoronó bajo sus pies, pero parecía más estable y soportaba bien el peso de los dos agentes. Al final, sin muchos contratiempos consiguieron alcanzar la superficie y aspirar el fragante aire del exterior. Al levantar la vista, vieron que la escalera les había dejado justo al final del puente caído y pudieron ver la entrada al palacete anexo a la mansión.

 

Chris puso un pie en la escalinata que llevaba a la entrada e hizo una señal a Jill. Ésta asintió, se colocó su lado y cuando los dos estuvieron preparados, abrieron la puerta que tenían delante. Chris ya casi había olvidado la escena dantesca del hall de la mansión y parecía que aquello había pasado hacía años, sin embargo, aquel lugar infernal no tenía intención de dejarle olvidar y había procurado repetir la escena una vez más: todo el pasillo que tenían delante estaba lleno de los cadáveres destrozados de los miembros del cuerpo de seguridad de Spencer… al menos los que quedaban en el anexo y que no habían sido masacrados en la mansión. Las paredes y el techo tenían grotescas mancha de sangre y los cuerpos se encontraban desmadejados y esparcidos a lo largo del pasillo. Jill hizo una mueca de repulsión, pero no había tiempo para llorar por ellos. El agente se dio cuenta de que el primer cuerpo a su izquierda había muerto con la pistola en la mano y no tardó en apropiarse de ella. Recordó el reproche que le había hecho a Jill por registrar los cuerpos cuando estaban en el hall, pero entonces no se imaginaban lo que les esperaba y Jill tampoco intentó recordárselo. Sólo cuando los dos estuvieron equipados otra vez con las armas e ítems de los miembros de seguridad, pudieron seguir adelante, esperando que el final de su misión estuviese ya próximo.

 

Al menos Chris podía dar gracias porque esta vez el camino estaba claro. No tenían más que avanzar por ese pasillo en forma de C hasta llegar a… ¿otro pasillo? ¿Algún nuevo peligro? ¿El final de su misión? Quién sabía lo que había tras esas dobles puertas que señalaban el final del recorrido. Jill alzó la mano para agarrar el picaporte y Chris sintió un escalofrío que le puso el vello del cuello de punta. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Había hecho aquello miles de veces: entrar, apuntar y preguntar. Acababan de terminar con dos monstruosidades casi inmortales, por lo que enfrentarse a una tercera ahora sería pan comido. Además, ¿qué podía hacerles un anciano en silla de ruedas? Aún así, Chris sintió que algo no cuadraba, que algo estaba mal. Quiso hacer partícipe a su compañera de ello, pero Jill ya había abierto la puerta, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirle a su interior.

 

Lo primero que el agente pensó es que estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Tan oscuro que no podía pensar ni respirar. Levantó el arma instintivamente, como su compañera, pero ¿cómo iban a darle a nada con toda esa oscuridad? Fuera se oían truenos, una tormenta del demonio acababa de desatarse. De pronto, como si hubiesen escuchado sus pensamientos, un rayo deslumbrante estalló iluminando la estancia por completo durante un segundo. Las imágenes quedaron grabadas en la retina de Chris: una espaciosa biblioteca, una balconada con un ventanal gigantesco al fondo, una silla de ruedas bajo él, un hombre muerto en el suelo y la figura de otro de pie a su lado, de espaldas.

 

— _¡No!_

 

Los ojos de Chris se fueron acostumbrando a la luz poco a poco y el hombre de espaldas se fue haciendo más nítido. Alto, rubio, con gafas de sol y vestido de negro. Dios no podía ser tan cruel.

 

Albert Wesker comenzó a darse la vuelta, reaccionando tarde a las dos personas que habían entrado en la sala. Chris y Jill le apuntaron. Jill gritó algo, quizás “¡quieto!” o “¡manos arriba!”, pero Chris estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no temblar como para escucharle. Veía de reojo el cadáver en el suelo y vio que era Spencer, pero no podía estar seguro porque el sudor comenzaba a metérsele en los ojos.

 

— _¿Dónde está ahora el bravo y socarrón Chris Redfield?_ —le reprochó su mente. — _¿A esto te reduces cuando las cosas pintas feas?_

 

— _No_ —se dijo, — _yo soy mucho mejor que todo eso… ¡yo soy mucho mejor que él!_

 

—¡No te muevas, Wesker! —Chris se acercó al centro de la sala. —¡¿Qué le has hecho a Spencer?!

 

—Dios mío… —Jill observó el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, —le ha atravesado el pecho…

 

Wesker los miró fijamente y Chris puedo observar al en su rostro… ¿Ira? ¿Frustración? No estaba seguro, pero aquel sentimiento lo abandonó pronto para dejar paso a su habitual actitud calmada y sarcástica.

 

—No tengo tiempo para jugar con vosotros ahora, acabemos con esto rápido.

 

A Chris casi no le dio tiempo a prepararse antes de ver cómo su antiguo capitán barría a Jill con un codazo en el estómago y acto seguido se dirigía hacia él para hacer lo propio. Chris se agachó tan rápido como pudo, pero eso sólo empeoró la situación ya que Wesker aprovechó su posición para propinarle un puñetazo en plena cara y dejarle durante unos segundos atontado. Jill le disparó desde su posición y, mientras Wesker esquivaba los proyectiles, echó a correr hacia él, se colocó a su espalda y le lanzó una patada alta.

 

La patada pasó por encima de la cabeza de Wesker, que se agachó y derribó a Jill golpeándole las piernas. Chris le agarró por el cuello del abrigo y trató de hacerle una llave, pero la jugada le salió al revés y Wesker aprovechó el impulso de la vuelta para golpear a Chris y mandarlo lejos.

 

Atacarle por separado era imposible, así que los dos agentes trataron de abordarlo a la vez. Jill volvió a disparar a Wesker y Chris avanzó desde detrás intentando propinarle un puñetazo. Wesker esquivó las balas, el puñetazo, estiró las manos para agarrar a los dos agentes por el cuello y chocó sus cabezas entre sí, como si del beso más agresivo del mundo se tratase.

 

Jill fue la primera en levantarse y la primera en caer otra vez, ya que Wesker le agarró por el cuello y la empotró contra una columna, ahogándola. Chris se arrojó contra el ex capitán intentando utilizar el peso de su cuerpo y la inercia para derribarlo, pero Wesker seguía siendo demasiado rápido, arrojó a Jill contra la estantería del fondo, cogió a Chris por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró por encima de la mesa de roble que presidía la balconada.

 

— _Es imposible, este tío lo esquiva todo_ —pensó Chris mientras caía contra el duro suelo de mármol de la balconada, bajo el ventanal.

 

En las ocasiones más extremas, hay veces en las que el cerebro se bloquea y el mundo se observa a través de los sentidos. Chris sintió el tacto de la mano enguantada de Wesker al cerrarse sobre su cuello, sintió como su cuerpo perdía densidad al ser elevado varios centímetros del suelo y sintió la oscuridad, aquella oscuridad que todo lo rodeaba, engulléndole poco a poco. No podía ver, no podía pensar, no podía respirar. La presión sobre su garganta se acentuaba y el mundo se iba a la mierda progresivamente.

 

—Se acabó, Redfield.

 

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Un grito lejano. Ruido de pasos. La presión en su cuello que desaparecía. Su cuerpo que caía. Un ruido de cristales. Una ráfaga de viento helado.

 

Chris se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque su cerebro tardaba en asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Pero, ¿quién podría aceptar que tu compañera, tu mejor amiga, tu otra mitad se había arrojado por un ventanal con tu peor enemigo para salvarte la vida?

 

Era de locos. Chris se asomó al ventanal destrozado a duras penas. Gritó su nombre y el eco se lo devolvió burlándose de él. Y a su alrededor la oscuridad crecía. Subía del acantilado más allá del ventanal. Venía del cielo nocturno. Provenía de sus recuerdos hechos trizas. Lo engullía todo a su alrededor. Lo atrapaba. Como en una pesadilla de la que no se podía escapar.


End file.
